Comment continuer
by AnaHope
Summary: Stiles était perdu, comment continuer lorsqu'on est responsable de quelque chose d'aussi horrible ?


Après une review très pertinente de _Mama Diana,_ j'ai décidé de corriger les fautes que j'avais faites dans cet OS.  
Lorsque j'aurais un peu de temps - car je sais qu'en plus vous attendez le prochain chapitre de Mon Autre Moitié-  
je re rédigerais cet OS, alors si vous voulez que certaines choses soient ajoutées, dites le moi et je ferrai au mieux. 

Voilà :)

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis la mort d'Alison et d'Aiden mais Stiles continuait à faire des cauchemars où Alison l'accusait d'avoir causé sa mort. Et il se savait responsable alors il s'isolait et ne voulait plus rester avec les autres. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille mais Scott l'obligeait à aller au loft tout les jours.  
Isaac avait décidé de rester auprès de Scott, les deux dormaient ensemble depuis la mort d'Alison, ils se soutenaient dans leur peine.  
Chris Argent avait décidé de partir quelques temps en France, pour faire son deuil, mais il avait dit à Isaac et Scott qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler si besoin.  
Ethan ne quittait plus Danny depuis la mort de son frère, celui-ci était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage tout le monde savait que sans lui Ethan aurait essayé de rejoindre son frère.

En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé Jackson avait décidé de revenir, celui-ci, en arrivant à Beacons Hills avait décidé d'aller mettre une rose sur la tombe d'Alison, avant de rejoindre ses anciens amis au loft de Derek.  
En arrivant au cimetière, il avait entendu des pleurs et devant la tombe d'Alison, il avait trouvé Stiles pris de sanglot, qui était à genou face à la tombe et qui murmurait sans discontinuer :

_ « pardon, pardonne moi Alison, je suis désolé »_comme une litanie constante.

Jackson avait alors fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait un an auparavant, il s'était assis à coté de Stiles et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ils étaient resté dans cette position pendant plusieurs heures, puis Stiles s'était relevé, l'avait remercié et après avoir essuyé ses larmes, il avait tourné les talons et s'était éloigné.

Stiles se serrait senti honteux d'avoir pleuré dans les bras de Jackson il y a encore un an mais il était tellement abattu qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce genre de détails, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'enfouir sous sa couette pour ne plus avoir à bouger, mais Scott venait le voir tous les jours pour qu'il se bouge, Isaac le forçait à regarder des films avec lui.  
Erica venait s'allonger dans son lit avec lui et lui parlait pour essayer de lui changer les idées, Boyd venait aussi le voir, il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil présent dans sa chambre et ne le forçait pas à parler, par sa présente il voulait juste que Stiles sache qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il y a des jours ou ils venaient tous, ils s'installaient les uns sur les autres sans parler juste pour ressentir qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.  
Lydia venait aussi le voir, elle s'allongeais sous la couette avec lui et s'installait dans ses bras, elle ne parlait pas mais elle pleurait en silence, Stiles se contentait de la serrer plus fort contre lui pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là et qu'il était désolé.

Il y a quelques années il aurait tout donné pour avoir Lydia dans ses bras, mais pendant cette année, et lorsque le nogitsune se servait de son corps il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait pour elle une tendresse infini comme celle que l'on porte à une sœur, et puis lorsqu'il était coincé dans son corps, et que le nogitsune le contrôlait ce n'est pas Lydia, Isaac, son père ou même Scott qu'il appelait, mais Derek.  
LE Big Bad Wolf, celui qui lui faisait constamment comprendre qu'il dérangeait, mais à qui il avait finit par s'attacher, il avait finit par voir à travers sa carapace, une fois il l'avait même vu esquisser un micro sourire face à l'une de ses blagues alors que Derek pensait que personnes ne le regardait. Et bizarrement c'est Derek qui passait le plus de temps avec lui. Il venait le soir lorsque les autres partaient et s'installait sur son lit, c'est à ce moment là que Stiles craquait et se mettait à pleurer et tous les jours Derek lui rappellait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait et surtout que ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait ce qu'il se passait, puis Derek finissait par le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et lui dire:

_« je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, on est tous là, ce n'était pas ta faute et je te le répéterais jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes »._

* * *

Voilà :)  
J'espère qu'il y a moins de faute :S  
J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.  
Ana


End file.
